Legends
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: Narrowing my eyes into slits, I took a deep breath as I stared at the powerful creature before me. My sister, Leaf, was shaking in fright a few meters away, though she managed to give me a look of admiration. I nodded once, taking a fighting stance. Without even thinking about it my hands found their way to my Pokeballs, to which I released an old friend. -FireRed walkthrough-
1. Chapter 1

Legends

_Chapter one: A fresh start _

**Night- ? **

It was a hauntingly rainy evening in January. The streets of the once active city where empty, save for a few Grimers and Rattata's who were scurrying around. Though, if there was one thing that clashed with everything else around it, it was a large, black vehicle that sped quickly past the concrete streets.

The occupants inside were unable to be seen from the outside, for they wanted to get the job finished as quickly as possible. The man who sat next to the driver was tall, largely built in his late forties. The dark circles and wrinkles under his eyes made him look much older, due to an overload of work and many past regrets. However, he was starting anew, and this time he made a silent pledge to not fail.

Breathing once through his nose, he held up a hand to the driver. "This is as far as you can take me," He bowed in thanks, "If I'm not back within the hour, you may leave."

The second human, who was much younger with light brown hair and an innocent face, smiled thinly. "As you wish, Mr. Giovanni," His feet splashed in a puddle as he exited and didn't look back at the boy.

He kept a steady pace while he made his way through the deserted city, throwing his coat over his head so the rain doesn't hit him. If the directions that were given to him were accurate, the laboratory should be close by now.

A clash of thunder caused him to flinch and he quickened his walk. _To create the perfect world, _he mused solemnly, as he remembered a certain madman. _One would have to be incredibly brave and absolutely idiotic. I, thankfully, obtain none of those characteristics. _His eyes darkened when he finally came across what he was looking for, and paused. He had long since departed the city, and now he was in the middle of a jungle. In front of him, was a large, cement building, with vines and shrubs growing on either side of it. The place was well hidden, unable to be seen by the average human eye.

Rapping his fist on the door, he waited for someone to open it. When no one answered within a few minutes, he began to grow frustrated, and knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Came a voice from the other side, causing Giovanni let out a sigh of relief. The man who appeared before him bore a pleasant smile. He was older than him, probably in his late sixties, with snow white hair and a nicely-trimmed beard. He only wore a messy, white lab coat, and brown boots. Though, despite the friendly greeting, his face was cold, and his eyes tired from grief. "Ah, Giovanni! I wasn't expecting you to visit."

The man chuckled softly and shrugged, "Would I ever need a purpose to see my old colleague and friend? Times are getting more and more difficult, I'm sure you're well aware."

"Yes, indeed," the elder sighed, "Don't wait out in the rain, now. Get in here."

"Many thanks, Fuji," Giovanni said honestly. The two had walked in a comfortable silence past the small living area, and made their way towards the tiny kitchen. He had prepared a cup of coffee which Giovanni accepted, and the two continued on. Doctor Fuji turned on the lamplight as they walked down the narrow staircase. "So," He began again, his expression serious, "How are the experiments coming along?"

The doctor paused in his step for one moment before sighing, and continued to walk. "Nothing new has changed, Giovanni. Mewtwo is still in a constant state of rest, same goes for Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo. I have no idea how to speed up the process, in fear that something else would go wrong."

"What about Amber?" He asked now, but Doctor Fuji didn't reply. He gasped silently for he almost tripped onto the floor below him, though he caught himself. Grunting, he shook his head, and examined the lab while taking a sip of his drink. The warm tea calmed his throat, but not his aching heart. Large tubes were placed perpendicular from each other in the center, with many scientists taking notes around them. His old friend had left his side, and was now looking over another scientists' shoulder, at a computer.

"It's just like all the other clones, Doctor… it hasn't gained consciousness."

Giovanni could practically feel the disappointment coming from the old man, and he shivered. He didn't move from his place.

"I just don't understand; her other vitals are strong…" No sooner had these words left the doctor's mouth, one of the computer consoles nearby uttered a series of high-pitched beeps. The two, including Giovanni, left the cylinder and strode over to the console responsible, currently being seen to by a brown-haired woman with her hair in a ponytail. This computer had a wide monitor containing five charts, each one of them a mass of pink, blue and green fluctuating at different rates. During the past few minutes, those rates had became even more agitated.

Giovanni's eyes grew wide with shock. "What's that?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"I-I'm not sure," The woman replied, anxious. "But Mewtwo and Ambertwo seem to be communicating with each other."

Doctor Fuji clenched his fists, his lips turning into a thin line. "But… _how_?"

Distracting himself from the conversation, he glanced over at the other clones. They were still, seemingly lifeless, and unmoving. He shuddered.

"They could be using telepathy," The female scientist suggested.

_Telepathy?! Surely such a thing was not possible—telepathy was a means of communication only used by psychic types… wasn't it? _Doctor Fuji left the woman at the computer and walked purposefully across the lab, prompting Giovanni to follow him with his eyes. As he wandered past the tank holding Mewtwo, the man's gaze alighted upon the one next to it. Somehow he had not noticed this container before, despite it looking vastly different from everything else. There was no orange fluid or multiple wires, just seemingly empty space. Suspended in the central portion of this space was something most beautiful… and quite unsettling.

A pulsating force of yellow and red, the living flame of a being whose appearance he could not see. He watched in grief as the madman refused to leave the tank containing the pulsing light, reaching up his hand and stroking it against the glass in some vain hopes to caress the essence within.

"Please… please let my theories be true," He murmured, "I must see my little girl smile again."

"Fuji," Giovanni grunted, shaking his head in disdain. The doctor had only gone along with this little project to see if he could revive his daughter, but it was clear to anyone in that moment that their efforts were fruitless.

Then, in a second, everything began to collapse. The scientist at the computer shut her eyes from the horror. "We're losing all readings from Charmandertwo."

"No…" The doctor whispered, only Giovanni could hear it.

"Bulbasaurtwo and Squirtletwo are fading the same way."

"_No."_

For the first time in his life, he couldn't move to help his friend. He stood frozen in time, his old eyes unblinking from the sight before him.

"Doctor… we're, losing her too."

"NO!"

It was all for naught. Fuji had collapsed onto the ground in his sorrow, taking most of the expensive equipment with him. His many scientists and friends huddled around him, trying their best to calm the man. Heaving a deep sigh, the boss of Team Rocket made a quick escape from the laboratory, never to be seen again. _Fools… the world…. Is blinded by fools, _He clenched his fists angrily and ran back towards the deserted city.

**Morning- Pallet Town (Several years later) **

Platinum Diamond loved the country, homey feel that Kanto gave. Even though it was different of what she was used to growing up, this was the perfect getaway for her and her children. It may be lacking in the technology era, but that didn't matter; fresh air and sun were also necessary for a child's well being. She was a hip, sprightly woman in her early thirties, with long flowing blue hair that went down to her knees, but she held it up in a bun. She wore her favorite red, form-fitting top and a comfortable pair of pants. She was beautiful, yes, though she also a diva and would smack any man who tried to flirt with her if he wasn't her husband.

"Hehehe," She giggled as she remembered both of her daughters' reactions when she told them that their father bought a house for summer break. He had to stay back home however, and continue to work on Pokemon evolution in Professor Rowan's old laboratory—they needed it more than he did.

"Ah~," She sighed, taking off her glasses to glance over at her Pokemon, Lucario. She, unlike other Lucario's of her stature, wore pretty red ribbons on both of her ears, and was a bright, shiny yellow. She also had a scar going down her left eye from a nasty fight with a Houndoom back in the day, but that's another story. "Do you think we should be getting back now, Aura?"

"Luca, Lucario," Aura muttered. "_**Give them five minutes. I'm enjoying the sun." **_

Platinum rolled her eyes; even though she didn't really understand what her old friend said, she picked up on the annoyance. "Fine, fine. We'll wait." Secretively, the young mother had been planning to allow her children to start a Pokemon journey, but she wasn't sure which was the safest and best choice, since Sinnoh was out of the question temporarily. The Professor had retired two years ago, and had suggested that Kanto would be the ideal way to begin. It was about time to, because her girls were already starting to beg their mother for a Pokemon of their own.

"Gold, you said I could watch 'Triassic Park' next! Gimme the remote!"

"Five more minutes, five more minutes, five more minutes!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago! Moooom! Where's mom?! Gold's hogging the flat screen again!"

She giggled and completely took off her glasses now, blinking her sea blue eyes. She nodded to Aura, who reluctantly stood up as well. "Guess it's time to officially start the day. Ready, girl?"

"Lucario!" _**"Always, mama Platinum!" **_

Smiling, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Gold, Leaf, if you don't shut off the TV and get dressed within the next twenty minutes so help me I'll come up there and do it myself." Platinum tried her best to hold in her laughter as the two girls shrieked, and by the thumping sounds coming from the top floor, she knew they were getting things ready. She nodded once and made her way into the two bedroom house with her trusty shiny Lucario following.

It wasn't long before everyone made their way into the main kitchen, a large, fancy area with new appliances. She had just started making a wonderful meal of bacon and toast when she heard her first daughter, the eldest twin, tumble down the stairs, and collapsed onto the floor with a giant resounding THUD. Gold was defiantly her father's daughter, without a doubt. She had long, wavy blonde hair held up in a ponytail. She wears a simple, light orange cardigan on top of a white T-shirt, and an old pair of ripped jeans. She was spunky, hyper-active, and loved adventuring into the great outdoors. She never sits still for anything, so it's hard keeping up with her sometimes. But, she had a kind heart, and whenever someone was in danger –may it be Pokemon or human- she dropped what she was doing to help them.

"Good morning, momma." She winced, grinning up at her sheepishly.

Platinum smiled and nodded over to the cabinet. "Good morning, sleepy head. Since you're here first, why don't you set up the table?"

"Guh, I always fall for that…" She grumbled, but with a yawn, she obeyed. Gold absentmindedly patted another Pokemon's head, a Manectric by the name of Zeus. He grinned and wagged his spikey tail happily, while Starlight the Umbreon rolled her eyes at him. She was resting on the kitchen counter.

Walking down at a much slower pace was the youngest by only three minutes, Leaf. She has short, spiky brown hair and wears a white cap she got from a carnival one year. She usually wears glasses for distance, but she doesn't like having them on often, for she feels it clashes with her style. She loves wearing her purple sweater vest and a light red skirt every day, something that she picked up from her mother. She was a calm, quiet girl and was the one who got her sister out of sticky situations. The two were polar opposites, but they still loved each other to the ends of the Earth, and that's something Platinum was grateful for.

"You girls know by now: no TV in the morning. There's things to do, and it can take up more time than you'd like." She tisked at them, to which they bowed their head in regret.

"Empol, Emp, Empoleon." The large water type Pokemon agreed, folding his wings in an intimidating fashion. _**"No matter how many times your mother reminds you, you never listen."**_

Aura chuckled as she walked over to him and wrapped her paws around his neck. They have been loving mates for a long time now; only she was able to calm him down. "Lu, Lucario." "_**They're just kids, Percy." **_He sighed and managed a smile, enjoying the warm embrace.

Gold and Leaf giggled when they looked back up, neither ashamed of their actions. There were two more family members missing from the scene, who were snuggling together on the living room couch. They were an odd couple; a female Guardevoir and a male Staraptor, but somehow they had stuck together throughout many years, not minding that neither of them were in the same Egg Group. Adoption was always on the menu.

The Guardevoir giggled and nudged her lover, "Guar, guar, guarde, Guardevoir." "_**Time to wake up, Volar. Our master has breakfast ready." **_

He let out a large yawn and stretched his wings. "Star, Staraptor." _**"After you, my beautiful Diane."**_

Platinum eased a soft smile at her old friends and set six plats of Pokemon food next to each other, giving each of her partners an affectionate rub when they came by. Sometimes she finds it hard to believe that all of them were fully evolved, powerful, pocket monsters; feels like it was just yesterday when she first got Percy. They each had their weaknesses and strengths, and ups and downs, but if it was one thing that was for sure, they were one big happy family. Well... most of the time.

"Mmm, awesome job mom! This is great!" Gold commented, diving into her food again. Leaf chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't eat so fast, you don't wanna choke again." She frowned, though she knew her twin sister wouldn't listen.

The mother giggled as she continued to eat her own meal. She was about to get a glass of water when the door burst open, revealing a young boy the same age as her daughter's. Now Blue was an arrogant, savvy twelve year old that lived next door. He was the first friend that the twins ever made when they moved to Kanto for the summer, and let's just say he didn't really make the best impression on Platinum and Leaf. Though, with an apology and a promise to clean up his act, he was welcome over the Diamond household whenever he wanted. He has auburn hair that's shaped nicely in the back, and usually wears a dark (fake) leather jacket with green army pants.

"IT'S READY, GOLD!"

Gold sprayed the water she was drinking all over the table. "Are you serious? The old man finally got it done?"

Blue nodded his head vigorously, his fists shaking in excitement, "Gramps said we could pick it up today, and we could even get a Pokemon!" he snickered, "I'm going to get there first so I can get the better type and kick your ass!"

"Not if I get there before yo-!"

"_Gold Millicent Diamond_!"

She tripped over her shoes, falling onto the floor. "Yes, momma?"

She pointed to the table, "Before you do anything, pick up your plate and clean it in the sink. And Blue, be a dear and close the door. You're letting the flies in."

He gulped, knowing not to mess with the lady. "S-sure, Mrs. Diamond."

With that said and done, the two friends hurried out of the house before Platinum could say anything more. Leaf smiled and finished her meal, for she was ready to grab her sketchbook upstairs and draw outside. Deep down, she really wanted to have a Pokemon of her own; her sister sure was lucky, but she felt as if she needed to stay here, with her mother.

Platinum sensed her daughter's hesitation and frowned, folding her arms on her chest. "Why aren't you following them, sweetheart?"

Leaf glanced up, "O-oh… I just thought that I should let Gold have the fun. Besides, I don't think I'm cut out for gathering all of the Gym Badges… I wouldn't wanna hold her back…" She twiddled with her thumbs nervously.

Her mother laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Oh dearest, if you're worried about me being home alone, I'll be fine. I've got my Pokemon. Let me tell you a little secret," She winked, "Your father and I had planned to come to Kanto for this very reason. We know how much you two have been begging for a Pokemon, and we figured that this place was the best way to start. It's a win-win! I get a vacation, and you girls get to go on a journey! Maybe even find a boyfriend along the way too."

Leaf felt tears glisten in her eyes, "R-really mom? You did this all for us?"

She nodded, "Yup. Now, git on out there before I throw you out. You can thank me later."

The twelve year old girl's eyes sparkled in excitement, and she hugged her mom even tighter. Giggling, she smiled at the other Pokemon before taking her leave, slamming the door behind her.

"Those were the days," Platinum smiled. Her eyes lit up then, and she turned to face her team who were finished with their breakfast. "So! Who's ready for an intense game of spoons? I know I am!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hellloooo, world! I'm back. :D Boy, feels great to be writing a new fic again and actually knowing what you're going to be doing with it. This is something a little different that I'm doing and I have my reasons, though it'll be explained later. I had a bunch of other stories up that had potential, but sadly I just wasn't feeling the love for it and took them down. Yeah. So, how did ya'll think of Gold and Leaf? I thought about just having Leaf as the main character, but she needed a traveling buddy, and what better person to be than her twin sister? OH, and Giovanni plays a really important role in this story, from what you could already tell. What? I'm the writer, I can control this realm! MWAHAHAHAH. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Fire, Grass, or Water?_

An old woman in her late eighties was enjoying the sun on her porch, a newspaper in her hands. It was so peaceful, so quiet, that she might as well stay the whole day here until that idiotic husband of her daughter comes to help…

"Hey! Watch it, Gold!"

"Get out of my way, jerk! You're ruining my personal space bubble!"

CRASH!

She just had to jinx it. The old lady winced as the two children ran into her garden, her beautiful dandelions smashed to smithereens. She got up and shook her fist at them, "Gah! You stinky kids, that's the last time ah'm lettin' you run into mah beautiful garden!" She grabbed her trusty broom and began to rush towards the two, "GET OUT!"

A cold sweat started to make its way on Blue's head, "It's every man for himself now!"

"B-blue!" Gold whined, panting in exertion. She weakly glanced at the grandmother, "Sorry Mrs. Doubtfire."

She wasn't very accepting of the sympathy, "Hoodlums!"

Long story short, the two tweens hurried over to the Pokémon Lab that was a few blocks away in record time. Blue fell to the ground first in a heap, his arms spread across the marble. Gold tripped over the boy since she couldn't stop herself and tumbled into a pile of training books stacked in a corner.

Professor Oak gasped at the noise and glanced up from his work, raising an eyebrow at the odd sight before him. "Hmm? Ah! Gold, Blue, so glad you could make it! You see Red, I told you they would be able to come!"

Red, a young boy at the age of thirteen, rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. He was a close friend of Blue when they were children, though he was rarely seen outside due to the fact of always taking care of the Pokémon in the Lab. Keeping true to his name, he wore a dark red sweater and matching cap covering his hair, with navy pants and a black t-shirt. He wasn't at all into fashion and didn't feel the need to impress anyone. He wished he had a little bit more free time to hang out with Blue and the twins, but he was a workaholic at heart. Duty calls.

"They still managed to make a mess of this place, though." He grunted, giving the stink eye to Gold in particular. He could never understand why, but whenever she was in his presence he always had the nerve to hit something.

The girl dusted herself off and frowned once before giggling, "Hi Prof., Oak! Heya cutie!"

"Hnnnn…" Red seethed in return, blush on his cheeks, but said nothing else.

"Er—hem! Right. I believe everybody's here. Gold, Blue, I have a request for the two of you. I was a Pokémon battler in my time and had seen and experienced many great things. I have put that knowledge in books and lectures for the greater good, and have received questions from many other Professors in my league. Though, I am growing older now and I can't keep touring around the world. So this is where you come in. Both of you are of age to go on a journey of the Kanto region! I have three Pokémon here left from my adventures, and I know they'll prove to be useful. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and choose!"

Blue snickered and puffed out his chest, "I've decided I'm not gonna be greedy like you and make the first move, so go on Gold! Ladies first!"

Red, who was merely pretending to be interested in his work looked up to see the blonde glare at him, "Fine, thanks asshole." Shaking her head, she looked up at the screen showing the three.

First up was the Grass type, Bulbasaur. It's a small, quadruped 'mon with green and bluish skin and dark patches. It's think legs each end with three sharp claws. It's eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. Bulbasaur has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open. It has a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. These guys were the perfect for rookie trainers, and absolutely adorable, but Gold never liked grass type Pokémon as a whole, so she passed it on.

Second on the table was the Water type, Squirtle. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. It's body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Now, while being an utterly adorable turtle in its own right, she didn't have a connection towards this one either, and shook her head. She'd already decided a long time ago of what her starter was going to be.

Last, but certainly not least, was the Fire type, Charmander. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. Gold didn't wait a second to chose, her arms shaking in excitement and joy as she grasped the ball in her hand, smiling.

Professor Oak held up his hand, causing her to look at him, "Wait, if I'm not mistaken, there's something a little different about this one."

Gold raised her eyebrow, "Huh? What do yah mean?"

He grinned and nodded, "You'll see."

She frowned, but, taking a deep breath, she cried, "I choose you—"

The lizard-like 'mon hopped into the air once the light cleared, a sparkly aura circling around it, "Charmander!"

"Chaaaar!" It cheered, pumping its tiny fist. "_**Finally, I'm in the spotlight!" **_

Now the girl could see what he meant: this starter was a shiny one! Instead of the usual orange coat that most Charmanders had, this one was a bright, sunny yellow, matching her namesake. Gold's eyes sparkled with delight.

Oak laughed as Blue clapped sarcastically. "A wise choice. Though, you will have to be very patient with this particular one, she's very hasty in nature and is often lost in thought."

Blue smirked, "Hey, it's a match made in heaven, Gold!"

She ignored that statement, and looked down at her shiny partner, "So, you're a girl, huh? Okay! I'll name you Joey!"

Everybody paused, including Professor Oak's aides. "J-Joey?"

She nodded. "What? She looks like a Joey to me. Mom said you could give Pokémon nicknames if you wanted to, so I'm calling her Joey."

Red was the first to speak up now, pulling down his cap. "That's our Gold, we'll never understand her." He tried to ignore the fact that she was able to snag a shiny starter, and not him. It was odd how they were more common now than they ever were before.

She puffed out her cheeks, "Just bask in the glory of how awesome this nickname is."

Newly-proclaimed Joey thought the name over, and grinned, folding her arms. _Joey, huh? I would've gone for Blaze or Cinder or something like that, but I guess this is cool enough. And this trainer seems really fun, despite the vibe I'm getting from everybody else. I promise I'll protect you with my powerful Ember! I'll never let you down, Gold! _

The aged Professor nodded over to Blue, "It's your turn now, sonny. Which one will it be?"

He blinked, for he was just staring at the pair in shock, but he grinned. "I'm always going to be one step ahead of you baby, whether you like it or not, and this Pokémon will help me. I'm gonna go with Squirtle!" With a jerkish laugh, his new partner was released and stood tall beside him. Once he caught sight of Joey in Gold's arms, he smirked at her, and stuck his tongue out.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"He laughed, "_**You want this, don't ya?" **_

Joey felt fire burning up her throat. _Ooh! That little son of a…. _

"HAI! Sorry I'm so late!" No one was expecting Leaf Diamond to come bursting through the door in that moment, with two bags hanging on her shoulders. She blushed and played with her hair, realizing how loud that came out. "I-I was just helping my mom clean up breakfast. I would've come earlier, but eh…" she remembered something then, and made a face at her sister. "Can you please tell me why Mrs. Doubtfire was in a hissy fit?"

Gold ignored her, "Awesome, sis! You decided to go on a journey with us!"

She smiled and nodded, "Battling may not be my forte, but mom said it would be an excellent experience to help me grow as a person. Maybe later on I can travel back to Sinnoh and take a stab at being a Coordinator. But, let's face it: you need someone to keep ya in a straight line, Sis."

Gold laughed, not offended, "True, true."

Leaf turned to Professor Oak, "So there's no turning back for me now: I would like a Pokemon of my own, please!"

He smiled, pointing over to Bulbasaur, "There's one waiting for you on the shelf, my dear. I know you two will be quite the match." He then motioned toward Blue and Gold, "So, before I forget, I need to give you a Pokedex to save the data on each Pokemon you add to your team, and six extra Pokeballs to start. To be honest we only planned on having you two partake on this journey, so Gold, you would have to share with your sister."

She dipped her head in annoyance, "Aw, man…"

Leaf however, was more interested in getting her partner, and squealed in happiness when the cute grass type fell into her arms. "It's so adorable! Huh…?" She paused, taking a closer look, "Um, Professor? What's wrong with this Bulbasaur?"

"Eh?" Professor Oak walked over to her then, and sighed. He turned to Red, "Why don't you explain this one's back story, lad?"

Red shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "The poor thing was found over in Johto, living with a bunch of Magikarp and its evolutionary line. We don't know how, but Bulbasaur here's eyes aren't properly aligned with each other. It's the human disease Strabismus, and we were debating on actually giving him to a Trainer, or letting him live here with the others. You would have to keep your wits about you when leveling him up, and in battle."

The twelve year old nodded slowly with a determined expression, "Don't worry! Erik and I will get along just fine, right boy?"

"Bulbaa…saur…" He yawned, smacking his lips. _**"I sure am hungry. What's for lunch?" **_

Gold raised her hand. "I've a question. What does Bulbasaur being raised by Magikarps have to do with anything?"

Red gave her a look, "If you haven't noticed, he's picked up on their derpy persona." Blue opened his mouth to comment, but he thought better of it, and shook his head.

"Well, I don't know about you dweebs, but I'm going to head home! Hey, Gold, my sister has an extra town map, but don't bother picking one up!" With a few more vulgar comments, and a smack in the head from his grandfather, he hurried out of the Pokémon Lab.

"That Blue…" Oak muttered, shaking his head. "Hopefully you two can shape him up."

Leaf smirked, "We will certainly try, right Gold?"

"Who has an awesome nickname? Yes! Yes, Joey does! Yes she does!" She was cooing, stroking the shiny Charmander's fur. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Oookay… thanks for everything, Professor! C'mon Gold, let's show our new Pokémon to mom before we leave!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Race ya home, sister!" Laughing to each other, the twins made their way out, shutting the door behind them.

"Hmhmhm, this is already turning out to be an interesting story, isn't Red? …Red?" Professor Oak snickered as his personal assistant fell asleep, leaning comfortably on his shoulder. With a yawn himself, the aged man gently carried Red onto a couch, and poured himself a cup of coffee. After all, brilliance needs a break every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Gold vs. Blue! _

"Are you two just about ready to go?" Platinum asked now, her daughters rummaging through their closets.

The bedroom was an awfully large space with glass windows showing the outside forest. In the corner on the right was a bunk-bed, and next to it a large dresser. On the wall if you glanced to the right a TV was placed, with a Wii-console and old gameboy advanced system. Many plushies from cartoon shows of the twin's favorites were scattered around it. Lastly, the walls were painted a plethora of colors, the most being repeated was green and gold, and there was a Pikachu mat on the floor, with its evolutions printed next to it.

Gold was playing with her shiny Charmander, Joey, on the floor and Leaf was going through her backpack one last time.

"Hihihihi!" The blonde girl giggled as she picked up her starter, falling backwards onto the floor with it. She threw Joey up in the air, to which the Pokemon enjoyed in return with a goofy smile on her face. Leaf rolled her eyes; she returned her Bulbasuar just before they came into the house. If she was honest with herself, she was a little nervous about showing him off to her mother.

"In a minute, mom, I just need to find something…"

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen, then." Platinum smiled, and blowing a kiss, she walked downstairs.

"Can ya believe it, sister? We finally get our own Pokemon! Gosh, it feels like a dream! Remember when we would have those mock battles in the backyard, and I always chose dad's Torterra and you would pick mom's Empoleon? That's _nothing_ compared to what's going to happen now! I'M SO HYPED." Gold cheered, jumping up on her feet then and holding Joey comfortably on her arm. She grabbed Leaf by the collar of her shirt, surprising her, "And the best part of it all, we're already experts!"

Leaf snorted, "Already? May I remind you that in that expensive Trainer's School mom took us too, you slept through every class. To this day I still don't understand how you beat me in that first battle—"

Gold held up her hand, "When there's a puddle on the ground and a bunch of leaves fall on it, they soak the water up. Therefore, Grass type Pokémon are always going to be stronger than water type Pokémon because of that. It's simple logic, Leafy."

"—but anyways, aren't you the least bit scared? I mean, sure I'd be excited if we were traveling around Sinnoh, but this is an entirely new region, with new and rare Pokémon! Heck, there could even be an evil organization forming like those Galaxy… Universe… -whatever they were called—guys that was going on during mom's journey with dad. People like them are scary, Gold."

Her sister eased a soft smile and placed Joey down on the dresser, and wrapped her arms around her. "Listen to me, Leaf. No matter what happens on this journey, we'll never be alone. If we ever get separated, we need to trust in ourselves, and in our Pokémon, to get through it! That's why I'm so happy! Because these awesome, wonderful, mysterious creatures are gonna be our friends~!"

"Char, char, Charmander!" Joey agreed, giving Leaf a thumbs' up. "_**She's right, we'll protect ya! Nothing will ever get past me!" **_

Leaf wiped her eyes and nodded, grinning at her sister. "You're right, Sis. We're going to have an awesome time. I'm sorry to be a party-pooper."

Gold smirked, folding her arms. "Hey, there's no need to worry—we have an extremely cute boy as my rival and to protect us too!"

Her sister turned beat red, "G-Gold!" _Aaand, you ruined it. _

"What? I'm only saying the truth. Besides, he's a good match for you. He's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all. Oho, I'll be silently shipping you two throughout this whole journey."

"J-joey! Use Ember on Gold!" Leaf wailed, pointing at her.

Joey scratched her head, "Char?"

Said twin laughed and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs, and hugged her mother goodbye. Joey smirked and shared a look with Leaf before the two of them followed.

Platinum smiled at her daughters as she leaned against the door, with her Pokémon in pairs beside her. _May Arceus be with you, both now, when you're fighting battles, and when you're in your greatest moment of triumph, my dears… _With a nod, she watched them until they disappeared down the road to go back inside.

**Route 1 **

"Nidoran, use Poison sting!" Unimportant trainer cried, grinning like a Skitty. Our heroes were just beginning their journey, and it looks like things are heating up already for Gold. Leaf was sitting comfortably on the sidewalk, with her Bulbasaur cradled in her arms.

Gold was the other participant of the battle, with her Charmander strong and shining with confidence (no pun intended). "Right where we want 'em! Joey, use Scratch!"

During the long route that leads to a maze called Viridian Forest, Gold caught most of the Pokémon there was to see, adding two special ones to her team. The first was a cute little female Pidgey which she named Sora, and another was a Mankey she named Tyson. He was a tough battle especially, given that it was hard to counter his fighting type moves. Though, she managed, and Tyson proved to be a fun little guy to hang around, even if he did have a temper.

"Chaaaaar!" Joey cried, and giggling, slashed the female Nidoran's face. Her right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Wow! So fast!" The youngster exclaimed in awe, his eyes sparkling, "You weren't kidding when you said not to go easy on ya! Okay, Nidoran, try a Leer!"

Gold nodded once, "Let's try out your new move, Joey! Use Ember!"

The youngster gulped, "E-ember?!"

Within the blink of an eye, the flames acted as if they consumed the tiny mouse-like Pokémon, and it collapsed onto the ground. He groaned and held out it's Pokeball, "You take a good, long rest Nidoran. Return!" He smiled up at Gold, who was doing a victory dance with her Charmander. Leaf smacked her head. "That was an awesome match; I learned a lot from it."

She gave him a friendly wink and a thumb up, "Glad I could help! Say, would you by any chance know where I can catch one of those guys? I was thinking of adding it to my team."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, alright. Since you won, I'll tell you."

Short story short, Gold found a male Nidoran and named him Shrek by Viridian City. Leaf laughed and commented that by the looks of it she's planning on completing the entire Pokedex, but her sister just stayed quiet and grinned at her.

Unsurprisingly, they ran into a familiar jerk. "Yo! I didn't think you'd actually make it this far."

Gold smirked, folding her arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but here I am."

Blue reached for his Pokémon. "Hehehe. Well, I'm still one step ahead of you, but let's see how tough that wimpy Charmander of yours has gotten!"

"You're on!"

Leaf pouted and groaned, "Come on you two, I'm starving. Can't this wait until we get to Viridian?"

They ignored her, and following battle rules, separated a distance away from each other.

"…Right, I'm chopped liver here, I forgot." She huffed. Erik blinked. Shaking her head, she plopped herself down on the grass and took out her sketch book.

"_Let's shine today!_ Go, Shrek!" Gold exclaimed and sent out her newly caught Nidoran. He growled and landed steadily on his four feet.

"Nido, Nidoran!" He says, grinning. _**"I know this may be my first fight, but I'm not ready to lose!" **_

Blue laughed. "Squirtle, show her how tough we are!"

"Squirrrrtle!" The water type boasted, folding its stubby arms together. "_**It's butt-kicking time." **_

Gold pointed at the field, "Shrek, start off with Peck!"

"Nidooo!" The Poison Pin Pokémon cried, poking his horn in Squirtle's face.

"Hang in there, Squirtle! Use Withdraw!"

"Shrek! Double Kick!"

The two Pokémon collided attacks, causing Leaf to glance up in curiosity. Blue smirked and spread out his arms, "Okay, Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Quick, Nidoran! Counter it with Leer! We're not going down that easily!" Gold hid her face as the burst of water hit her Pokémon, and she glared up at her rival. "You'll be fined for that," She seethed as she returned the fainted Nidoran.

"Bring it, blondie."

"Joey! Avenge Shrek! C'mon!" She decried, and the shiny Charmander growled in agreement.

Blue laughed, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Sending out your worst for last. Alright—Squirtle, Water Gun again!"

Gold clenched her fists tight, as Leaf watched on in fascination. That determined look on her face… the way her eyes shined with excitement… she looked like their father, whom she missed dearly. She wondered what he will think of their performance so far. He would be proud, wouldn't he? Yeah; Leaf smiled. He would be so happy he'd be jumping up and down.

"Joey! Smokescreen!"

"Chaaaaar!" Smoke began to come from the lizard-like Pokemon's mouth, clouding Squirtle's vision and lowering his accuracy.

"Squirtle! Walk that one off! Continue firing your Water Gun!"

Water shot everywhere, hitting everyone but the shiny Charmander. "Char, Charmander." She smirked, "_**Let's finish this up." **_

"Okay, Joey! Use Scratch! You can do it!" With one final sweep, the turtle was down, circles in its eyes. Gold let out a cheer and grabbed her starter's paws to start yet another victory dance, while Blue slapped his head.

"Oh come on! Why did I have to pick such a weak Pokémon?!"

Leaf got up and folded her arms, glaring at the boy. "Squirtle's not weak, you're just a bastard."

Blue pouted, "Hey! I'm working on it!"

Gold laughed and returned Joey to her Pokeball, "Alright! Last one to Viridian City get's to pay for lunch!" She cheered, and pumping her fist, ran off down the road.

Leaf drooped her shoulders and fixed her glasses. _This is going to be SUCH a looooong journey. _With a strangled sigh, she trudged after her sister


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Brock's rock-hard offences. _

**Viridian Forest **

"Gold, we're lost aren't we?" Leaf bemoaned.

The eldest twin blew a raspberry at her sister. "Pfft. Don't be ridiculous! I never get lost!"

She gave her a flat look, "We've past that same tree for the fifth time. So, we're lost."

The two girls have found themselves in the infamous Viridian Forest, where wild Caterprie's and Weedle's are up the wazoo. Stopping past the City was only a quick visit; they decided to move on since the Gym Leader was out and there wasn't much else to do. She literally had to pull her sister by the ear before any new ideas could pop into her brain.

Gold placed her hands on her hips, "All these trees look the same, Leaf. You never know."

Leaf could only shake her head in annoyance before grumbling to herself. "Whatever. You do what you want—I'm hungry for a snack."

The blonde puffed out her cheeks angrily as she checked the map once more, squinting as she did so. Why did these things have to be so confusing? All she saw was just a bunch of squiggly lines. She didn't want to admit to her sister that she was getting a little scared being here, since she had to be the brave one. Besides, it's just a forest, right? There's no immediate danger they were in. There's no need to worry. Yeah. She kept telling herself that.

As Leaf searched through her backpack for something to munch on, she didn't notice a Yellow Mouse Pokémon staring up at her from a branch. Its ears twitched, fixated on the food. Now, Pikachu was such an iconic figure in the Pokémon World, everyone knows that. Every trainer wanted to have one, given how easy they were to raise, and their strong physical attacks. Plus, one would be an idiot if they said that those guys weren't adorable, and would _scream_ if they came across it. But for Leaf, in that moment she didn't really care for the Pokémon. She just wanted to get out of this bloody forest, damnit.

"Uh… Leaf…" Gold mumbled, warily glancing at the Pikachu. She took a closer look and noticed that its ears were spiky, as was her tail. Her eyes sparkled for a moment until she glanced back at her sister. "Leeeaaaf…"

"Shut it, Gold. You know I eat when I'm upset." She grumbled, gobbling up her protean bar.

"Yeah, about that—"

"Piiiiikaaaa-CHU!" The Pokémon cried, and hopping from her branch, she swiftly snatched whatever was left from the bar.

"H-hey! I was eating that!" Leaf wailed, glaring at her.

"Pika, Pika." She smirked, happily munching on the treat. **"**_**Ya snooze, ya lose." **_

A vein bulged on her forehead, "Okay, I have had it! I'm tired, my feet are killing me, and the trees look like they're going to devour me at any given moment –which is creepy as heck! I'm going to take my anger out on you, you rotten thief!" Gold slapped her head, slowly bringing her hand down her face. Though, despite her annoyance at her sister, she was smirking. She sat down to watch the fight.

"Alright Erik, you can do it!" She exclaimed, maximizing the red Pokeball and chucking it into the air. The demented Bulbasaur was released then, and blinking a few times, he finally opened his opponent.

The Pikachu stared at him in confusion , tilting her head. "Pika?" _**"Um, hi?" **_

He grinned at her, "Bulba, Bulbasaur!" "_**I like chocolate milk." **_

"Piiiiii…." She replied, grimacing. "_**Okaaaay…"**_

"Erik, start this off with a Vine Whip!" Leaf exclaimed, and the Bulbasaur actually listened to her. He slashed leaves into the Pikachu's face, catching her by surprise.

"Pika! Pikachu!" She cried, obviously annoyed. "Kaaaa!" A weak bolt of lighting shot from her electric pouches.

"That's Thunder Wave, right there. Better get him out of the way sister." Gold commented, folding her arms.

"R-right. Erik, dodge it. Use Leech Seed!"

"Bulbaaaa!" He exclaimed, and with a derpy grin, allowed seeds to land all over the Pikachu. In turn, she started to swiftly make her way towards him again.

"And that's Quick Attack." Gold announced again, loving the frustrated look on her sister's face. She didn't say anything and just glared at her.

"Right where we want her! Okay, Erik, use Tackle!" The Bulbasaur nodded, doing what he was told, but somehow little birdies started to fly over his head. Pikachu stumbled backwards, but it was enough for Leaf to throw out a Pokeball, and have it recall her inside.

Gold stood up from her spot to get a closer look.

One… Two…. Three… _Ping!_ Little stars appeared out of the ball, signaling a successful capture.

"Yeah! I got my second Pokémon!" Leaf exclaimed, picking it up. "How'd ya like that, G?"

She shrugged, "Eh. I already have five Poké since I caught that Metapod, so I win. That Pikachu was right, you are a looser."

Leaf glared. "I'm giving you three seconds, Gold. Three. Seconds."

"To do what?" Gold blinked, but her eyes grew wide when she noticed her beloved sister wasn't laughing.

"One…"

"O-okay! I'llmeetyouinPewterCitybye!" Faster than fast, a trail of dust was at Gold's wake, which caused Leaf to giggle. She had a smile on her face until she remembered the pain her feet were in, and let out her signature groan.

* * *

Pewter City was a lot different than Pallet and Twinleaf. It was by the edge of a mountain, rocks and cobblestone decorated the many houses that the residents lived in. From a tourist viewpoint, Gold was outright bored with it. She skid to a halt once she saw the large museum an annoyed look on her face. Leaf rammed into her back.

"Leaf," Gold began, folding her arms. "You are not taking me over there. I am going straight to the gym." A wicked smile spread across her face as she brought her twin sister kicking and screaming towards the historic building.

"Good afternoon. That'll be fifty dollars for a child's ticket," The attendant said, to which the twins stared at her. Gold glanced around at the old Fossils and meteorites before sighing and pulled out the money. Somewhere between listening to an old man talk about his colored TV, and a little girl who wanted to see a Pikachu, Gold fell asleep. Leaf was listening to the radio tour when her twin finally woke up and the two finally made their way to the Gym.

"Stop right there! You're three-thousand light years away from Brock!" Was the female trainer's response when Gold tried to get past, causing Leaf to snicker.

"Ugh," She muttered, pulling out Tyson's Pokeball. "Fine, if it'll make ya sleep at night." The trainer's Geodude went down to only two Low Kicks, but she wasn't upset at all. She still believed that Brock was the hottest person on Earth… Gold disagreed and claimed that Lance of the Elite Four was, and the two got into a very heated argument. Thankfully Leaf and Brock managed to pull them away from each other and were able to challenge Gold to a battle.

"Fufufufu. So you really think a rookie like you could beat me? Let's see how you get past my rock hard defense Pokémon!" He boasted.

"I'll show ya!"

Brock Fan-girl lifted up her arm, "Gold Diamond of Sinnoh challenged by Gym Leader Brock! This'll be a two-on-two battle, challenger gets the first move! Let the battle begin!"

"Go Geodude!"The rock type specialist cried, sending out his starter Pokémon.

"_Let's shine today_! Come on out Joey!" She exclaimed, much to the shock of the Gym Leader. Leaf smacked her head.

"What an idiot…" She mumbled, slouching in her chair. "I offered Erik." The Bulbasuar in her arms blinked.

Brock frowned, "Really? You're sending out a fire-type, Charmander, against my rock-type? How long have you been training for?"

Gold snapped her fingers, "I don't believe in type advantages and disadvantages. It all depends on the personality and strength of a Pokémon, because no matter what all of them have potential. Every time I think of those stupid IV numbers and levels, my brain gets fogged up. I only started my journey this morning but my father is the Champion of my Sinnoh region! Next time think twice before judging a book by its cover, you jerk!"

He gulped. A twenty year old man was actually scared at the fierceness of a twelve year old girl. There was silence in the Gym until he finally wiped sweat from his brow and Gold announced her order. Leaf leaned forward in her seat, eyes wide.

"Alright Joey. Let's start this off with a Leer!"

"Geodude, Tackle!"

The rock type stopped dead in his tracks as the move missed and he cringed under the shiny Charmander's glare.

"_**Erk…" **_The Geodude mumbled, though he followed his master's orders.

"_**Hmhmhm,"**_ Came Joey's reply; she was so revved up for battle right now!

"Okay. Joey, use Tackle then follow it up with your new move!"

"Char!" She grinned, slashing two metal claws at her opponent. Her sister grinned and glanced over towards the holographic screen which showed massive damage taken by the Geodude. Brock's fangirl folded her arms and huffed.

"What a show-off," She grumbled.

Brock pressed his teeth together and closed his eyes. He had to think fast. For a Charmander so young, it was being raised by a wonderful and fearless trainer. If he kept holding back, she would be able to pound through his entire team. He glanced over at his challenger. She was smirking at him. _Alright. It's time to show her why I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader! _

"Geodude, quick, hang in there and use Rock Throw!"

A cold sweat formed on Gold's face. "R-rock throw?! Oh no! Joey retu—"

It was too late. The shiny Charmander became pelted with the attack and was sent flying into her master. She let out an 'oof' and fell to the floor with her. It all happened to quickly for the girl, as she sadly glanced at the black swirls on her partner's eyes.

"Joey! A-Are you okay?" _Guess there's still more I need to know about battling… guh. _Her Pokémon blinked a few times before smiling weakly.

"Char… Charmander…" _**"I'll be okay. No need to worry!"**_

Gold sniffed, "You take a good rest, then," She recovered quickly much to the surprise of everyone. "Fumiko your opponent is weak; go get 'em!" Leaf tilted her head to one side. Her sister's next choice was a majestic Butterfree, strong and confident. She blinked, wondering when in the name of Arceus did her stupid Metapod evolve. She blamed the plot bunnies.

Brock folded his arms, "If you want, you still have the chance to forfeit."

"Not in this lifetime," Gold sneered, clenching her fists. "Fumiko; let's start this next round off with a Confusion!"

The Gym leader ordered his next attack, and the two clashed. Geodude _finally_ went down.

She snapped her fingers, "Yeah! I knew you could do it!"

Brock smiled. He glanced over to the referee who was seething with anger. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"G-geodude is unable to battle. Final round, begin!"

"Alright. I've been easy on ya, now it's time to bring out my best! Come on Onix!" A terrifying roar erupted throughout the whole gym, causing Leaf to yelp in alarm. Even Erik became scared as he moved his tiny body onto her shoulder. He whimpered.

Fumiko glared at her opponent, "Butter, Butter, Butterfreeeeee!" "_**Just because you're big and scary don't mean a thing ta me!" **_

The giant snake laughed, "On, on, Onix." "_**Mmm. You'll make a tasty snack!" **_

"Onix, use Tackle!"

"Fumiko, String Shot!"

Her opponent was slowed, but only for a little bit.

Gold's hands became sweaty. She gulped and rubbed them against her ripped jeans. "Fumiko, try a Poison Powder!"

"Rock Throw, Onix!"

She closed her eyes tight as she couldn't bare to see her Pokémon injured. _This is it. I can't use Shrek, and Sora is too weak. She would only last two seconds. So that means my only option is… _"Tyson! Show them what you're made of!"

Out jumped a very energetic Mankey, who bared its fangs at his opponent. "Man, Man-KEY!" "_**Alright, I've had enough of you!" **_

"Tyson, use Focus Energy!"

Brock grinned, "Onix, Tackle!"

"Right where we want him! Tyson, Low Kick!"

The little tyrant glared as he rammed his foot into an opponent three times his size, sending the beast into the wall. The impact was so great it left a dent.

Brock's fangirl's mouth dropped open.

Leaf smirked.

Gold let out a sigh of relief.

The Boulder Badge was officially hers.

* * *

**An: Sorry this took a while. I've been uber busy with SATs and life. It was awesome finally getting around to finishing this chapter though; it's one of my favorites. Oh, and Gold was actually featured in Maverick Kay Prime's _Constant Box_, where she plays as the main character's rival. It's a really awesome story in itself, go check it out! Anywhodles, see ya later. **


End file.
